


Anxious

by dadezra



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, George miller - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: George isn't great at relationships





	Anxious

Within 10 minutes of arriving at the party, Chloe is already in deep conversation with some heavily tattooed guy. You roll your eyes and swallow down whatever is mixed in the red solo cup you’ve been clenching. It burns your throat but you want more. You’re pissed at this guy and even more pissed you let her talk you into driving instead of taking an Uber tonight. Even though your arm is around her, this guy is eating up Chloe’s words like he actually has a chance. 

You haven’t seen Chloe since she left your apartment a week ago in a rush to get to her classes. Since then she’s been busy with assignments and waitressing. You’d been so looking forward to taking her home tonight, listening to her complain about coworkers, and just hanging out. But she showed up in a tight dress that made you swallow hard when you opened the door, begging you to accompany her to a friend’s party. Now here you were, listening to her laugh at something the guy with an edgy haircut said.

You excuse yourself and try to talk to other people without looking in Chloe’s direction every couple of seconds. She’s free to talk to whoever she wants, you know that and so does she. It’s only your problem that you feel a slight tinge of anxiety every time she’s having a good time with another guy. You’ve been together for a few months, which isn’t long at all, but it’s the longest you’ve ever been this serious with someone. You’ve had lots of flings and she’s had lots of relationships. You’re not sure how well that mixes, neither of you are especially good at long term commitments but you know that Chloe is worth it. That’s what makes you nervous.

Time passes. You’ve sadly refused every drink offered to you, remembering you need to drive home. You’ve kept your back to Chloe, mingling with people you don’t know well, talking about your music and videos to some very drunk guys. Eventually you turn to see your girlfriend and the guy in the same area you left them. Except now, he’s taken your spot beside her on the couch. She probably cracked a joke because he leans in close and laughs.

She doesn’t notice you approach until your arm wraps tightly around her shoulders, fingers pressing into the flesh of her arms, making her shiver. The material of her dress is thin and she immediately leans in for warmth.

“Hey,” She smiles up at you, and you can smell the strong scent of her perfume mixed with beer. “Matt was just telling me about how he runs the audio at that club we were at last week. He’s always there and I had no idea. Next time we should meet up, yeah?” 

You nod. “Sure. You wanna get out of here now?” 

“Oh.” She looks surprised at your urgency, “I guess so? I was going to get another drink though-”

“How many have you had?” You cut her off and she pulls away out of your grasp.

“Barely any.” She scowls, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” You sigh, realizing that wasn’t the right thing to say, “I’m just ready to leave.”

“Let’s go then.” Chloe gets up and so does the tattoo guy.

“Let’s meet up sometime.” He pulls Chloe in for a hug and then extends a hand to you, that you reluctantly shake.

“See you around, dude.” He grins and you drop his hand, nodding.

Chloe stumbles in her heels as the two of you make your way to the car. Once inside, she turns to you with a seductive look in her eyes. “Did you pull me out here for a quickie?” She reaches for your collar, fiddling with the top button for a moment, teasing you. You ponder the possibility for a moment as her fingers run down the front of your shirt.

“No, I don’t know.” You sheepishly answer and Chloe’s brows furrow.

“You were kind of rude to Matt.”

“I know.” You admit.

“You’re not usually like that. What’s going on?” She lets her hands fall from your body and the mood has suddenly gone from playful to serious. When you don’t answer, she falls back against the seat, sighing with her arms crossed.

“You make me anxious. You stress me out.” You admit. She looks at you in absolute confusion.

“What are you even talking about?” 

“I haven’t heard from you all week. Last time it was two weeks. I barely see you and you can’t even text me back.” You take a deep breath and run a hand through your hair. You know you have a tendency to get heated quickly.

“Okay, but you know how busy I’ve been.”

“How hard is it to respond to a text?”

“Why are you like this?” She scoffs.

“Why am I like this, Chloe? I’m sorry I’m not as chill as Matt or your ex boyfriends. I’m trying to be cool for you but I am nervous as fuck trying to make this work. I don’t know what it means when we don’t talk for a week and then hook up.” You feel pathetic once the words are out of your mouth. You hate being this person - needy, jealous, insecure. You never once thought you’d be upset by that arrangement, but for some reason you needed more. The look on Chloe’s face lets you know you’ve upset her with your words yet again.

“I don’t need you to be cool for me.” She says quietly. “I don’t mean to be a bad girlfriend.”

“You’re not-” You sigh, “That’s not what I mean.” Maybe this is why you don’t do relationships. Maybe this is why she doesn’t stay in them long. Without thinking, you reach over and pull her into you. She’s tense at first but quickly melts against your chest.

“What are we doing?” She whispers against your neck.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass. I know you’ve had a long week.” 

She pulls back and kisses the corner of your mouth.

“Do want to come back to my place? Or I can take you to yours. Whatever you want.”

“Your place is fine.” Relief floods through you as you start the car.

Chloe is asleep in the passenger seat within five minutes of driving. You stare down the city streets in silence, wondering what the future holds.


End file.
